La clase E
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Este es un oneshot donde relato lo que a mi parecer seria el seguimiento del manga una vez concluyera. Se trata de un futuro donde la clase E es algo más que una simple clase de secundaria.


Los personajes de Ansatsu Kyoshitsu/Assassination Classroom pertenecen al maestro Yusei Matsui, la escritora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto la trama del mismo.

* * *

La secundaria Kunugigaoka es conocida por ser una de las mejores diez secundarias en Japón, además cuenta con una extensión de preparatoria que ocupa el mismo rango de exclusividad y prestigio. Todos los alumnos egresados de los planteles de Kunugigaoka tienen altos rangos en la sociedad, desde especialistas técnicos hasta doctores en bioquímica, escritores de _best sellers _y mucho más. Pero este prestigioso plantel guarda un oscuro secreto que data desde la época en que el 70% de la luna desapareció misteriosamente, fue en las instalaciones de esta secundaria donde se llevó a cabo una batalla secreta para la población mundial, solo los lideres gubernamentales estaban al tanto de la devastadora verdad, la masa lunar no había decrecido por causas naturales, fue destruida por un hombre que fue convertido en monstruo, y que en su busca de algo parecido a la justicia propuso que si no era asesinado en un lapso de un año desde que destruyo la luna por un grupo de jóvenes que pertenecían a la peor clase de la institución antes mencionada, volaría la tierra tal y como había volado la luna.

La clase 3-E de la secundaria Kunugigaoka se había convertido en la diminuta luz de esperanza que prometía un mañana, chicos de quince años fueron convertidos lenta pero efectivamente en guerreros del más alto nivel, mentirosos expertos, asesinos prolijos.

Al ver el cambio que habían sufrido los muchachos de dicha clase, el gobierno japonés implemento un programa en conjunto con los planteles de Kunugigaoka y la clase E jamás volvería a ser la misma en los años venideros.

Esta es la historia de lo que fue de la clase E después de la muerte de aquel hombre que aun cuando fue convertido en monstruo jamás olvido que un verdadero maestro es el que guía a través de la densa nube de la confusión y el miedo hasta que uno alcanza su verdadero potencial.

* * *

Kuromori Mana abrió sus ojos de manera perezosa mientras su alarma de gatito maullaba y maullaba estridentemente en el eco de su habitación. Eran las seis con treinta de la mañana y este era su primer día de secundaria. Mana se sentó en su futon con flojera y se estiro para desperezarse, luego apago su alarma. La habitación de Mana no era la gran cosa, era de 4x6, las paredes estaban pintadas de un bonito color lavanda con detalles en morado oscuro, su escritorio, sus peluches, su armario y un pequeño estante lleno de libros, la luz del sol entraba campante por la ventana que daba al patio de su casa, la chica se puso de pie, doblo su futon y abrió la ventana, el fresco aire primaveral aromatizando su cuarto.

Mana es una menuda chica de trece años, sus rasgos finos y la nariz ligeramente respingada al final, tenía el cabello corto por detrás y largo hasta la barbilla por delante del color del ébano, ojos almendrados de color castaño, boca pequeña y labios delgados del color de la flor de cerezo.

La niña estaba feliz de la vida ese día, pues por algún extraño milagro había logrado entrar a la prestigiosa secundaria Kunugigaoka, su abuela le había preparado _mochi_ con judías rojas cuando se enteró de la noticia, se le había asignado a la clase 1-E.

Abrió su armario y en el gancho de la puerta estaba colgado el uniforme de la escuela, falda tableada color gris con un saco a juego, corbata roja, un chaleco negro y camisa blanca, se puso el uniforme y completo su atuendo con unas madias térmicas negras ya que a pesar de ser primavera el viento seguía algo fresco, checo que todo lo que necesitaba estaba en su mochila y salio de su habitación.

- Buenos días, Mana-chan. – saludo la abuela de Mana mientras hacia el desayuno cuando la chiquilla entro a la cocina.

- Buenos días oba-chan, ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? – se ofreció la niña a terminar de cocinar.

- No, no, así está bien. No quiero que te ensucies tu bonito uniforme. El día de hoy es especial, es tu primer día de secundaria y debes lucir espectacular. – negó la anciana mujer la ayuda meintras serbia el desayuno.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar Mana recogió la mesa y dejo los trastes en el fregadero, subió a lavarse la boca y cuando bajo su abuela la esperaba con un paquete en las manos.

- ¿Y eso? – cuestiono la menor.

- Es un regalo. Así siempre sabré donde estas y podrás comunicarte con todos los amigos que hagas. – decía la mayor mientras le daba el paquete a su nieta.

- ¡¿Un celular?! Pero… ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? - exclamo Mana al abrir su obsequio.

- Mi niña, el dinero es lo de menos. – calmo la anciana mientras acariciaba el rostro de su única nieta y le daba un beso en la mejilla – Ahora ve, el inicio de una historia te espera. –

Las palabras de su abuela le dieron a Mana un nuevo valor y decisión, la chica tomo sus cosas, se puso sus zapatos y se enfilo a la escuela secundaria Kunugigaoka.

* * *

Los terrenos de la secundaria eran amplios, se contaba con dos canchas de baseball, tres de basketball, dos de soccer, tres de volley ball, una piscina olímpica, pista de carreras, un dojo de karate, otro de judo, otro más de kendo y otro de tiro con arco, dos bibliotecas (una audio-visual y una tradicional), el auditorio, el edifico de primero, el edificio de segundo y el edificio de tercero, dos laboratorios de química y cuatro computacionales, la cafetería y finalmente el edificio administrativo que era también donde se encontraba la dirección y la enfermería, también contaba con una amplia gama de clubes culturales, de investigación y deportivos que recibían apoyo económico de viejos graduados.

Mana se había quedado estupefacta de emoción a la entrada de la secundaria, mirando a los alumnos y profesores, su nueva vida de secundaria empezaba, pero primero debía llegar a su salón, pero ¿Dónde está la clase E?

- Pues preguntando se llega a Roma. – se dijo la chiquilla y se enfilo en dirección de un par de chicos que se veían algo mayores, quizás de segundo año – Disculpen, ¿Dónde queda el salón 1-E? – cuestiono.

Los dos chicos la miraron por un segundo y luego comenzaron a reírse por algún motivo.

- Mira mocosa, si lo que quieres ir a la clase E bien te valdría ir hasta el fin del mundo y nunca volver a mostrar tu rostro por el resto de tu vida. – le dijo despectivo uno de los chicos y luego ambos se alejaron.

Esa reacción había dejado confundida a Mana, pero no se daría por vencida, fue entonces cuando diviso a un trio de chicas que platicaba animadamente, se les acerco y repitió la misma pregunta que había formulado al par de chicos.

- ¿La clase E? ¿Qué te parecemos estúpidas, mocosa? Mira, si lo que quieres ir a la clase E simplemente enfílate hasta dónde están esos botes de basura, después de todo es ahí donde la basura debe de estar. – señalo cruel la que parecía ser la líder del grupo, era una chica bonita de largo y ondulado cabello castaño claro, sus ojos eran amielados y tenía pestañas largas y rizadas.

Mana estaba confundida, ¿Por qué la trataban así? Ella solo quería ir a su salón antes de que empezara la ceremonia de apertura.

- Déjale en paz, Akari. La pobrecilla no te ha hecho nada. – defendió una suave voz a espaldas de Mana.

Mana se giró y se encontró con la imagen de una chica alta y delgada, su largo cabello castaño oscuro estaba sujeto en una trenza, usaba gafas de media luna que la hacían ver mayor a su edad, el brillo de sus ojos era burlón y siniestro, por algún motivo Mana se estremeció al ver esos ojos.

- Ara, Mina-chan. La perra viene al rescate de una de sus cachorros. – insulto Akari.

- Al menos no soy una de las gatas desechables del salón A. – arremetió Mina, el tono dulzón de su voz contrastando con la frialdad de su mirada.

Akari y sus amigas se pusieron rojas de ira y mejor se fueron de ahí.

- ¿Estas bien? Lamento eso, antes ninguna de ellas era así. – las excuso Mina.

Mana negó una vez, dándole a entender su rescatista que no había problema alguno.

- No pasa nada. Pero no comprendo porque me trataron así, solo les pregunte por el salón 1-E y luego me trataron como plaga. – explico la menor.

- Bueno… los del E recibimos mucho de eso. – respondió Mina con aire casual.

- ¿Los del E? – cuestiono Mana.

- Sí. Veras, los que asistimos a los salones del edificio E no somos muy queridos por aquí, se nos considera el escalafón más bajo de la escuela, somos los excluidos, los marginados, de hecho se nos dejó en la parte más lejana y aislada de la escuela, subiendo por aquella montaña. – apunto Mina a la montaña detrás de ella.

- Eeeh?! – exclamo Mana.

- Supongo que no te lo dijeron cuando viniste por tus resultados del examen de admisión. – razono Mina.

- P-pero… yo estudie mucho! ¡¿Por qué estoy en la peor clase?! – se quejó al borde de las lágrimas Mana, su preciosa vida de secundaria se iba por el caño.

- Te equivocas. – hablo Mina – Estar en la clase E no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con tus calificaciones. – informo misteriosa la de lentes.

Mana le miro sin comprender.

- ¿Entonces de que depende? – cuestiono la menor.

Mina sonrio misteriosa.

- Mi nombre es Tsukino Mina, voy en segundo año del edificio E, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – cambio de repente el tema.

- M-me llamo K-kuromori Mana, primer año. – respondió aun confundida Mana.

- 1-E. Recuerdo mi primer día en el edificio E en mi primer año de secundaria… las cicatrices aun duelen. – dijo Mina con un deje de diversión.

Eso ultimo de las cicatrices dejo a Mana aún más confundida.

- Eh! Mina! – llamo una voz masculina a lo lejos.

- Ooh! Tsubaki-kun! Buenos días! – saludo Mina al recién llegado.

Era un chico alto, de complexión atlética, cabello desenfadado de color verde oscuro, ojos filosos de color oscuro y sonrisa amable.

- ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga? – cuestiono el Tsubaki cuando diviso a Mana.

- Es una de las nuevas reclutas, su nombre es Kuromori Mana. – respondió Mina – Mana-chan, este es Inoue Tsubaki, va en mi salón. – presento la de lentes.

Los ojos de Mana se encontraron con los de Tsubaki, el mismo brillo siniestro decoraba los ojos de aquel guapo chico.

- Kuromori… eres la niña que cayó desde el tercer piso de su primaria hace como tres años y aun así salio ilesa, ¿No es así? – recordó Tsubaki.

- ¿Cómo sabes…

- Lo vi en las noticias. Tengo buena memoria. – sonrio despreocupado Tsubaki – Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya o llegaremos tarde. – indico Tsubaki mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la montaña.

_Estoy segura de que mi nombre jamás fue mencionado en ese reportaje. _Se dijo Mana en sus adentros.

La caminata fue de solo veinticinco minutos, pero entre subidas y bajadas, para Mana fue una de las más extenuantes de su vida, se habían topado con más alumnos que se dirigían al edificio E, cuando al fin llegaron al edificio los pobres niños de nuevo ingreso tenían dificultad para respirar, en cambio los de grados superiores estaban tan frescos como una lechuga.

- Ya se acostumbraran. – dijo tranquila Mina mientras le daba una palmada amistosa en la espalda a Mana.

- Aquí nos despedimos nosotros, buena suerte. – añadió Tsubaki.

Entonces Mina y Tsubaki se adentraron al edifico E.

Se trataba de un edificio como cualquier otro, tenía seis pisos, estaba pintado de color blanco, las ventanas tenían garabatos y dibujos, hasta la parte de arriba había una enorme E pintada en la esquina superior derecha, frente al edificio había una explanada amplia, debía tener al menos el tamaño de una cancha de football americano, no había nada más.

- Es un chiste. – dijo otro de los de nuevo ingreso, claramente un abusivo – Estamos en medio de la nada! – se quejó.

Mana suspiro agotada, vaya primer día, y con las esperanzas destrozadas Mana se adentró al edificio.

El primer piso del edificio era para los alumnos de primero, el segundo para los de segundo y el tercero para los de último año, los últimos tres pisos eran un laboratorio de computo que compartía piso con el de química, la enfermería, un depósito y una sala de profesores.

Mana azoto su frente contra el pupitre que había tomado, el salón era algo viejo pero al menos era de concreto, tenían tres ventiladores de techo y pizarrón tradicional de tiza.

- ¿Vaya bodrio de día, eh? – cuestiono una voz al lado de Mana.

La susodicha dirigió su atención a su nuevo interlocutor y no supo si su interlocutor era varón y mujer, pues a pesar del cabello corto la persona frente a ella tenía ojos grandes y de color gris con gruesas y rizadas pestañas enmarcándolos, su nariz era como la de las muñecas de porcelana lo mismo que su piel, su boca pequeña y con labios gruesos del sano color melocotón, un adorable lunar estaba situado justo debajo de su ojo derecho.

- Dímelo a mí. – respondió Mana no sabiendo que más decir.

- Me llamo Mihara Tetsunosuke, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

_Ah, entonces es un chico_. Razono Mana en su interior.

- Kuromori Mana, mucho gusto. –

- Bueno, Kuromori-san, tal parece que estaremos atascados aquí un largo tiempo, será mejor empezar a verle el lado bueno. – intento apaciguar la negatividad Mihara.

- ¿Esto tiene un lado bueno? – cuestiono molesta Mana.

Mientras el reloj avanzaba hasta la hora en que debían presentarse a la ceremonia de apertura varios otros chicos de primer año iban llegando al salón de clases, algunos tenían pinta de abusivos, otros tenían pinta de científicos locos, otros tantos tenían gran carisma, había algunos que destacaban por su apariencia y otros se veían tan simples como el agua potable. Al ver la amplia gama de personalidades Mana se preguntó por qué exactamente les habían mandado a esa clase.

_Estar en la clase E no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con tus calificaciones. _Resonaron las palabras de Mina en la mente de Mana.

_¿Entonces… con qué?_ Se cuestionó en su mente la chiquilla, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la entrada de la que sería su profesora titular.

- Buenos días, chicos! Mi nombre es Kayano Kaede y sere su maestra titular en este su primer año de secundaria! – saludo efusiva la adorable mujer que no debía tenar más de veinticinco – Ahora por favor hagan una fila india del más alto al más bajo y vayamos a nuestro lugar en la ceremonia de apertura. – instruyo la profesora.

- Pero el auditorio está muy lejos, no llegaremos a tiempo a la ceremonia. – se quejó una chica de coleta de caballo.

- ¿Y quién dijo algo sobre bajar al edificio principal? El edifico E tiene su propia ceremonia de apertura en la explanada de enfrente. – informo la profesora – Ahora, vamos, que ustedes son los invitados de honor el día de hoy. –

Un total de 35 alumnos se enfilo fuera del salón, cuando el grupo 1-E llego a la explanada y tomo su lugar en el extremo izquierdo los otros dos grupos que estaban en el edificio, el 2-E y el 3-E, ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares. Se había armado una pequeña tarima donde estaban sentados un total de seis maestros, Kayano-sensei incluida, también había una enorme pantalla plana que estaba empotrada para evitar que se cayera, la pantalla mostraba la imagen de un bella mujer de ojos y cabello claros.

Un hombre mayor con porte de militar se puso de pie y con la gracia de un leon al asecho camino hasta el centro de la tarima, no había micrófono, y considerando la cantidad de alumnos presentes, no se necesitaba uno.

- Tengan muy buenos días. – hablo con voz clara y fuerte, había un cierto tono de mando que hizo que los alumnos de primer año se estremecieran – Para los nuevos reclutas, mi nombre es Tadaomi Karasuma y soy el comandante de estas instalaciones. –

_¿Comandante? _Fue el pensamiento colectivo de los de primero.

- También funjo como como profesor de educación física. Justo ahora los nuevos reclutas de la clase E tendrán muchas dudas con respecto a este edificio y las cosas que aquí aprenderán, esas dudas serán respondidas por mi colega y segundo al mando de estas instalaciones, el señor Shiota Nagisa. – señalo Karasuma a un hombre de belleza etérea, tenía el cabello corto de tono azulado, ojos del mismo tono, el cual asintió y se puso de pie.

Nagisa avanzo ligero y tranquilo hasta el mismo lugar donde estaba Karasuma, el último asintió una vez y se dirigió de regreso a su sitio, dejando a Nagisa solo a mitad de la tarima.

- Muy buenos días tengan, alumnos. – saludo cordial el hombre, el tono de su voz fresco como el aire de la primavera – Como no tengo ninguna otra forma de empezar esto lo diré de manera clara y sin rodeos para los de nuevo ingreso. La clase E es una clase especial que ha sido elegida por el gobierno japonés para el desarrollo de soldados de elite, asesinos al servicio del país, y ustedes han sido elegidos para formar parte de esas tropas, lo mismo que sus compañeros en grados superiores. – dejo caer la bomba.

Un segundo de incrédulo silencio fue seguido por una lluvia de carcajadas por arte de los alumnos de primer año.

Los grados superiores, así como los profesores, se mantuvieron callados, sonrisas autosuficientes decoraban sus rostros.

Sin embargo había alumnos en las filas de primero que no reían, sino que miraban a los profesores y al resto del cuerpo estudiantil residente del edificio E, poco a poco el resto del 1-E se unió a ese silencio sorprendido.

- Efectivamente, me temo que no es una broma. Durante los exámenes de admisión se realizaron una serie de pruebas e investigaciones, y ustedes treinta y cinco, alumnos de primer año, fueron elegidos entre cientos de chicos para formar parte de este exclusivo equipo. – informo Nagisa.

_No tiene que ver con tus calificaciones._ Resonó en la mente de Mana.

Silencio fue lo que inundo el espacio alrededor de la ceremonia de apertura del edificio E, Nagisa tomo eso como señal para continuar.

- Hace veinte años, cuando la luna perdió el 70% de su masa, el ministerio de defensa japonés, apoyado por los buros de defensa de los demás países, se vieron obligados a responder a las peticiones de terrorista que voló la luna, sino era asesinado para antes de cumplir el aniversario después de que la luna fue destruida la tierra compartiría su mismo destino, la petición fue que el terrorista se convertiría en profesor de una secundaria y entrenaría aquellos que se convertirían en sus verdugos, la escuela elegida fue la secundaria Kunugigaoka, el grupo elegido fue el 3-E, y en un lapso de doce meses los marginados alumnos de dicho salón se convirtieron en expertos asesinos, cuando entraron a la división de preparatoria muchos fueron admitidos en grupo paramilitares y de investigación, el gobierno, maravillado por los resultados, decidió seguir con el programa, al que llamaron simplemente "E". Especialistas en Exterminio y Ejecución. ¿Alguna duda? – concluyo su relato Nagisa.

- ¡¿Qué clase de pruebas realizaron?! ¡Yo no soy un asesino! – reclamo un chiquillo enclenque de gafas de botella.

- Se realizaron pruebas psicométricas y sublímales, ni siquiera notaron cuando las hacíamos. – informo con tono burlón otro de los profesores, un hombre alto y de cabello corto cabello rojo – Además, también investigamos cada a cada uno de ustedes y los demás prospectos que no fueron aceptados. Amano Takehito, ¿Seguro que no tienes un poco de deseo asesino en tu interior? –

El chico de gafas palideció cuando se dio cuenta de que el profesor le conocía.

- Karma, es suficiente. Lo estas asustando. – calmo Nagisa a su colega.

Karma se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lugar.

- Como Karma-sensei a dicho, les hicimos algunas pruebas e investigamos un poco en su pasado. – volvió a hablar Nagisa – Ustedes no están aquí por sus calificaciones o sus dotes académicas, ustedes están aquí porque han demostrado una agilidad mental superior a la media, su resistencia física también es diferente, desde chicos que cayeron desde una altura letal…

Mana dio un respingo en su lugar.

- … Hasta chicos que lograron manipular a un profesor y llevarlo hasta su muerte. –

Los ojos de Karma se clavaron en los de Tetsunosuke.

- Ustedes están aquí porque pueden convertirse en más que simples civiles, se convertirán en la daga envenenada clavada en la espalda de nuestros enemigos. – discurso el profesor.

Varios alumnos de los grados mayores sonrieron ante la expectativa, las palabras de Nagisa calando en lo más profundo de sus seres.

- ¿Y qué pasa con los del edificio principal? ¿Por qué nos tratan tan mal? – cuestiono una chica de cabello naranja.

- Los civiles no saben nada de este programa, y ustedes tienen terminantemente prohibido hablar de él, si lo hacen serán eliminados de inmediato y cualquier recuerdo de su existencia será borrado. – respondió casual Karma, la cara azul de los nuevos haciéndolo sonreír divertido.

- Sean bienvenidos a la clase E, la clase del asesinato. – agrego Nagisa y volvió a su lugar.

Karasuma volvió a ponerse de pie para hablar.

- Sin más que agregar se da inicio al nuevo semestre. – dijo con voz solemne el mayor y se retiró.

Los alumnos de segundo y tercero se pusieron en pie y se adentraron en el edificio mientras seguían a sus profesores.

Kayano se acercó a su grupo.

- Muy bien, chicos. Volvamos al salón para dar inicio a su entrenamiento. –


End file.
